RWBY: the Devil's Legacy
by RevanentRising75
Summary: When, after the bloody Battle of Beacon, Weiss and Yang fall into a demonic portal to another world What happens to the two as they are forced into a fight between the Forces of Evil and the grandson of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey dudes its Reven here, I have been working on this story for a couple weeks now but recently was discouraged from posting it, as most of you No Doubt know BeefSkellington recently, only a couple days ago in-fact posted a story about Yang Being thrust into the world of DMC after coming into possession of the Devil Bringer... Well I didn't want to post this story because I was uncomfortable with the odd number of similarities between the first draft and the first chapter he released. In the original first chapter Yang and Weiss fight a demonic Beowolf Grimm and Weiss attempts a summoning that goes wrong and they fall through into the Van the DMC Duo are driving. Now there are already a number of differences between the story BeefSkellington put out and my Idea for a story but i was still uncomfortable with the oddities and the use of similar techniques... So i slapped this chapter together a couple days ago, just after he put out his, and changed the overall direction of my story to compensate. sorry if this comes across as sloppy or amateur or whatever but i'm quite a bit more comfortable with this direction than the prior. SO I hope you enjoy and PLEASE Favorite and follow if you like, and of course please offer constructive criticism, I'm trying to get better here so anything you can offer would be much and please tell me your opinions on how I've characterized Kyrie, I'm attempting to make her more likable, thank you all and have a wonderful day**

* * *

Blue ethereal light flickered faintly in the dark corridors of the Beacon Academy dorm building. Loud crashing and gunshots rang out in the distance, screams of desperation and agony as fire and blood raged around in a torrential storm of death and destruction, and against the wall, blood pouring from several different wounds through the bandages as she clutched desperately to her right arm or more accurately, bloody bandaged stump, warm tears flowing freely down her bloodstained and dirt covered face. Yang Xiao Long had lost everything.

Not four hours ago she was fighting furiously in a tournament where the only goal was to beat her opponent in fair and friendly competition, that had lead to her being framed and disqualified when HE attacked her, but none of that was anything compared to now. Her sister was dead, Yang Xiao Long, fiery Blonde Bombshell herself, watched on helpless to the whims of fate as her sister was stabbed through the chest by a giant Beowulf, covering her sobbing sister in the blood of her beloved young sister. Her partner Blake was no better off, throat slashed by a lover Yang had never even heard the cat faunus speak of. Weiss was the only one alive and she was unconscious slumped catty corner against the wall and Yang's own back, herself too exhausted to carry her last remaining teammate any farther than she already had. Her arm was gone, the dominant one, the one she used to fight, the one she used for EVERYTHING! And she couldn't do anything about it, Just lay in the broken shambles of her old home as everything came crashing down around her.

A loud creaking echoed along with heavy sobbing, Yangs attention was drawn across the hall where a broken man sat with his close friend and teammate sobbing in front of him, clutching the cold lifeless body of Lie Ren. Nora looked horrible, more so than Yang herself if she were honest, She'd be lucky to live through this but she definitely wouldn't agree with that sentiment, her eye was missing, a dark hole of blood and raw tissue oozed with a large gash covering the area around it, bandages covered all along her torso and legs with her Clothes torn to literal shreds with every gash along her back. Jaune himself had lost a love, recently discovered as well if it wasn't already tragic enough. Pyrrha had died defending the headmaster, given an impossible mission by a desperate man trying to fix every single mistake he had made. Ren was impaled chest to chest with his lifelong friend by stray debris when he and Nora attempted to escape from a large horde of Ursa, carried through the battlefield by a desperate and distraught Nora being lashed and ravaged by multiple Ursa until Jaune found them, Ren held onto his life until not four minutes ago when the last breath escaped, much to the dread of Nora herself.

Now, inside the broken remnants of their shared home the four students wept for the lost, a burning hatred blazed through her own eyes as the horrific events played again and again on endless repeat. Ruby's sad soulless eyes as her life drained away before being brutally torn to shreds and mangled by the hordes of monsters who had broken through the defenses. Blake's acceptance as her lover dragged a katana stained in the blood of countless classmates and innocent civilians across her throat and the horrible gurgling sound that came as she suffered her way into eternal slumber. Her own arm being torn violently from its position by her side by a demonic Alpha Beowolf before she had the opportunity to stop it.

_BANG BANG BANG!_ Loud clomping footsteps rumbled through the hall and three sets of eyes, panicked and terrified, came to rest on a large bear-like silhouette, piercing red eyes just as deep and intense as the blood covering the halls, much of it her own. Yang clutched her friend protectively, not even sure if Weiss was still breathing as she shielding her from the beast's primal gaze. Jaune ran forward, sword in hand and a battle cry more desperate than any she had ever heard. The kid never stood a chance, His body battered limply into the wall as blood sprayed from the gash in his throat. Nora was next, battered to the ground with a knee to the face and crushed under the weight of the massive creature's stomp, the loud crack of her bones was sickening as she cried once and went limp, her remaining eye shed one last tear and went lifeless.

Yang gulped, her hand coming to rest on Weiss's weapon Myrtenaster, the cool metal sapping the remaining warmth from her fingers as they tightened around the thin spiraling handle. If she was going to die, it was going to be defending her friend! It was then that a low humming emerged from under the two girls, the blue ethereal glow of the shattered moon intensified and a wave of dark demonic energy surged through the still form of Weiss Schnee. Yang jumped back, an intense flaming blaze burned through the hall and not for the first time did a loud guttural scream echo through her raw throat as pain erupted through every pore in her body, every frayed nerve simultaneously raged a battle cry as weight seemed to evaporate under her.

The world went black as Yang fell forward, too tired to keep the lids of her eyes open, the sword in her hand fell away to the side as she came to rest on the warm body of Weiss, the low thumping of her heart crept through her thoughts and lulled her into a peaceful sleep, away from the burning city of Vale, away from the corpses of her Sister and Partner, away from her severed arm, and away from danger. Weiss was Yangs last friend and as she fell unconscious, she clutched her hand protectively, and appreciatively.

(_-_-_)\\\DMC/(_-_-_)/RWBY\\\\(_-_-_)

In the late afternoon of November Twenty-Fifth on the island city of Fortuna a tired Duo make their way through the streets in a crummy box van, a large Neon Sign labeled '_Devil May Cry_' illuminated the street in its blue glow. A tired sigh escaped Nero's lips as the van gently rocked side to side in tune with the bumps of the road, It almost felt good on his back, smoothly massaging the knots accumulated over the last couple of weeks. Ever since his uncle "retired," for lack of a better term, the young devil hunter found himself constantly on the move. Everytime they completed a job the phone would ring and off he and Nico went. As such the only sleep either of the two had managed to acquire had been cat naps in between jobs.

They had just completed a job involving a possessed doll, your average affair Nero had thought, that is until the demon grew to the size of an apartment building and destroyed the surrounding area. Who knew giant demonic dolls could pack such a punch? Nero sure didn't and neither was his back aware of how hard it could smash into the ground. To top the day off the chick who hired them ditched before they got the other half of their money. Nero had taken her up on the offer of half upfront and half when they got the job done, stupid mistake really but with all the calls they were getting it's not like they needed the cash.

Though he did decide to dedicate this job's pay in particular to repairing the coat that hung loosely from the back of his seat, which was surprisingly expensive by the way. The dark blue hooded leather jacket was actually in rather good shape all things considered, the only real problem was the right sleeve, now that his arm was back in its rightful place, which he was still getting used to, he wanted to actually have a functional sleeve rather than the messy tattered one he had now, though as he stated before, it would have to wait.

It was probably a good thing all things considered, with Nico's Overture 1.5 he wasn't entirely sure any sleeve attached wouldn't get utterly decimated by the electrical power gauntlet Devil Breaker, currently dangling off its holster on his hip. Nico had made quite a few enhancements, including the fact that it wasn't just a prosthetic replacement for his actual arm, that sure did come in handy, pun intended. (XD) though his arm apparently could merge with the actual prosthetic she was still intent on making a full functioning gauntlet for his use, one of her crazier ideas being a hybrid between the Overture and Gerbera models she affectionately referred to as _**Project Obera**_, electric shockwaves so powerful he'd be able to rocket himself around in midair. Fun.

His hair had also grown out quite a bit in the last couple of months. Nowhere near what it used to be but it did reach around to his eyes now if he didn't slick it off to the side, which was his preferred style at the moment.

A long drawn out yawn slipped past his lips as he readjusted in his seat but half expecting the phone on the dashboard to start ringing Nero was hesitant to drift off, though his eyes were heavy and getting more so by the second. Nico had been bitching to him about his tendency to take any job offer that came their way, and she definitely had a point. He wasn't sure how Dante did it, not quite taking into account his uncles understanding of how to manage his energy and his years of experience but that was beside the point. Maybe it was just the unfamiliar anxiety and weight of the world on his shoulders but hell, this was some crazy shit. But what was he supposed to do, Dante had left the torch in his hands and he intended to live up to it, no matter how uncomfortable it made him but it's not like there was a book on how to deal with being the protector of the entire human race. Whatever, this lack of proper sleep was really starting to get to him, since when was he so angsty?

His pale blue eyes flicked over to his left as he heard a pathetic click of a lighter, Nico's cigarette loosely hanging from her mouth, her eyes drooping dangerously low for the one currently at the wheel, and in her right hand sat her lighter, dangling dangerously as she tried again to ignite it, looking quite offended when it dared to disobey. "You look like shit," Nero stated tiredly, barely getting out a quiet chuckle as Nico shot him a death glare from hell itself.

"Gee ya think!? It's not like I've had the chance to take a shower for the past four days you self centered ass," She practically shouted before proceeding to rant for the sixteenth time this week about being overworked. "You know for someone so smart you can be a fucking Dumbass you stupid jerk! JUST because Dante left the job of protecting the human Race to you ain't mean you gotta take every damn job!"

Simply rolling his eyes at the antics of his southern accented compadre he grabbed the spare lighter and leaned over to help her out. _**Riiiiing, Riiiiing **_The phone squealed, eliciting a loud groan from both present. As Nero grabbed the black dash phone, Nico Yelled, "NO! We've had a month of non-stop Jobs, This can wait!"

Rolling His eyes and said quickly, "Well we can make time for one more, we should try to make up for that last job," he placed the phone to his ear, Giving Nico a 'try me' smirk with Nico scowling in defeat, "Devil May Cry,"

"_Uh hey Nero,_" Kyrie began timidly, the sound of the kids talking in the background told him she was still in the orphanage, "_You Guys are on your way back right?_"

Quirking his eyebrow worriedly, Nero spoke calmly, "Uh yeah, Just got back to Fortuna actually, Why?" meating Nico's eyes momentarily, both were immediately on edge, "Everything Okay?"

"_Well..._" He could almost physically see her hesitating, knowing the duo were tired and irritable, He was about to tell her it's okay when heard a kid in the background yell something like she's awake, "_You're gonna want to see this for yourself, Hurry back._"

"Wait Kyrie!" but it was too late, she had hung up, "Nico, we need to get to the orphanage, NOW!"

She nodded wordlessly, any energy the duo lacked immediately surged through their bodys, Nero Preparing for a fight, grabbing _Red Queen _and loading _Blue Rose_. As they pulled up to the building, they could see all the children waiting outside the garage, Kyrie was nowhere to be seen so Nero suspected she was inside the garage. Not even waiting for the van to come to a complete stop he jumped out.

"Nero!" a few kids exclaimed excitedly, "No one knows what's wrong with them,"

Nero began to panic assuming they were talking about Kyrie, just from paranoia as he had heard them refer to a third party earlier, that is until one little girl he couldn't bring himself to remember the name of said, "The white one's really pretty, is she your sister or something?"

Pushing his way passed the confused children he found himself in his precious garage looking in on a large hole in the ceiling his heart immediately sunk, he could actually see the hole extending up into the second floor and through the roof, the guest bedroom demolished beyond reasonable repair. One hand on _Red Queen _he looked over to the right and he saw two things, a strange young woman leaning against the back wall, icy blue eyes wide with terror and general fear holding out a wrench like a sword and her other hand clutching a blonde girl bloody with cuts and scrapes and one very prominent bandaged stump, and Kyrie attempting to sooth her which made sense given her motherly nature. The young girl was clearly injured, blood ran down the left side of her face, staining the white locks of hair framing her features, and a large red stained tear in her white dress was currently being clutched harshly by the young woman's elbow. Kyrie seemed to be succeeding in calming her down, that is until she noticed him and backed further away. Kyrie sighed, seeing Nero and ran up to Embrace him, "Nero!"

"We got here as soon as we could," He said, catching the girl's eye, feeling a familiar foreboding sense flare up just before Nico pushed past them rudely, assessing the damage of the garage, "We were worried it was something dangerous"

"Woah, whose this?" she drawled out, leering over towards the young woman, terrifying her even more, "She kinda does look like you Nero, same hair same eyes and same scowl, though admittedly she's a lot prettier than you"

Kyrie whispered so only the three near the door could hear, "I don't think she understands what's going on, she's injured so maybe she has a concussion, and that other girl needs immediate medical attention," she walked back over to the young woman, who instantly flinched back, sinking further into the wall and waving the wrench wildly and holding the blonde closer, Nero almost jumped forward before Kyrie called out, "Woah, hey, i'm not going to hurt you," she exclaimed quickly putting her hands up in a defensive manner and pointing to that other girl, "She needs help, I have supplies and, well experience in this matter," she referenced uncomfortably, glancing back at Nero, "And you need help too, those wounds should be cleaned and re-bandaged"

The woman's eyes glanced down to her wounded companion then back up, Kyrie inched closer slowly. Looking into the blue eyes, she silently asked permission to move forward. The stranger seemed to consider carefully before shaking her head and hesitantly saying, "W-who are you people!?" Her voice trembling with an odd grace about it, if that was possible.

Kyrie, kind as ever gave the woman a gentle smile, "My name is Kyrie," pointing towards the two in the back she introduced them, "That's Nico, she's a bit odd," Nico scoffed, "And that grumpy guy is Nero, he's just kinda mean." he quirked a brow.

"Ouch my feelings," Nero stated dryly, a warning glare boring into the young girl, and a cautious hand resting on the handle of _Blue Rose_. he did Not trust these two, especially the white one with how the girl held the wrench, like it was a sword she knew how to use, not to mention the uncomfortable feeling she gave off.

The gentle woman turned back to the stranger and in a soft, almost motherly tone asked, "What's your name?"

The stranger scrunched up her eyebrows, looking wildly back and forth between all three, "W-Weiss," a grunt escaped her lips as she sat further back.

"Hello Weiss," Kyrie scooted close, resting her hand on her leg and gesturing towards the yellow girl, "What about your friend?"

"Her name's Yang," Tears spilled freely from her eyes, "Where are we? We should get to a hospital!"

"Well..." Kyrie considered, "You kind of ended up crashing through the roof of our garage," seeing the widened eyes of Weiss, Kyrie quickly continued, "But don't worry that kind of thing happens all the time."

"A bit too often for my tastes" Nero quipped under his breath, earning a glare from Kyrie and a hit from Nico.

"I-i'm so sorry" Weiss said, lowering the wrench slightly.

"Um, Weiss?" Kyrie asked carefully, Weiss snapped back to attention, re-steadying her wrench and scooting back into the wall, Kyrie just smiled warmly, holding a first-aid kit no-one present was sure where she got it but best not to question Kyrie, "Your wounds look really bad, would you mind if I bandaged them up for you two? We can get you to a hospital afterwards but those need attention now"

Weiss scanned her body, seemingly only then realizing how tightly she was clutching the blonde woman and all of her own wounds, "How do I know we can trust you?" she asked quietly.

"Well for one we're not the ones pointing a wrench at you like some kind of safety torch," Nero said, getting a smack across the back of his head from Nico. He snapped his attention to the southern woman and an intense staring contest broke out.

Weiss flushed at that, nodding silently to Kyrie who helped Weiss into a comfortable position, asking Nero to go get the children settled inside, if only to get him out of the room, to dress Weiss's wounds as Nico came over to start with Yang. Begrudgingly he agreed, and one hour of hell later, Kyrie had settled the two girls in a spare guest room and the three adults met in the Office of the building, just above the main room and two doors down from the girl's room, discussing how best to handle this situation.

The office was of normal size, a large desk littered with unpaid bills and other such business related material, including a new letter from the Broker Morison which Nero snatched up immediately. A small rugged couch sat against the far wall, Nico's personal favorite seating, with a small black coffee table. And last but not least a crummy Television sat against the opposite side, a few game systems hooked up for the DMC duo.

"So what happened exactly?" Nero asked, leaning against his desk. He leafed through the contents of the letter from Morrison informing him of a potential partnership. "I never got the chance to ask during all the chaos and defensive wrenching"

Kyrie sighed, "I'm not entirely sure, one moment i'm making dinner for the kids, the next there's this big bang in the garage and we run to check it out." her hands ran through her hair loosely, a nervous tick she had developed recently, "when i called you she was out cold, but she woke up and freaked out, She Latched onto her friend like she was the most important thing in the world,"

"Yeah that makes sense, waking up with a bunch of beady eyed brats staring into your soul, ought to freak out anyone" Nico provided helpfully, prompting a chuckle from Nero and a glare from Kyrie, "Speaking of dinner by the way, I'm starving! And it looks like we've got a few new mouths to feed,"

Nero sighed, contemplating out loud, considering the foreboding sense from before. A strange unease set about him, "How long do we plan to let them stay here?"

Kyrie looked over at him, seemingly offended, "As long as they need to of course! As soon as we get them to a hospital I'm going to offer the guest room!"

"I'm not so sure about that white haired girl." he said, handing the letter over to the southern mechanic, "Something about her seams… Off,"

"Devil stuff?" Nico asked, placing the broken controller she was fiddling with on the coffee table and grabbing the letter from Nero.

"I don't know, maybe? It's so much harder to tell without being able to just look down at my glowing arm, y'know?" he blew out a heavy breath, "I know she's not entirely human at least"

"So what?" Nico looked up curiously, "Another Half or Quarter breed? Did Dante ever have any kind of girlfriend?"

Nero shrugged hopelessly, unsurprisingly not intrigued by the questions of his Uncle's love life, "Considering the fact that her wounds weren't automatically healing it's probable she'd be like me, Either way it can't be a good idea to keep them around-"

"And why the hell not!?" Kyrie interrupted, surprising the other two, "You're the strongest person we have Nero, and you're afraid of a harmless injured girl!? Even if she is a demon, which i'm sorry but i find unlikely, you should be able to take care of it easy!" she stepped closer to him, waving her finger at his face, "But you know what i saw in there today? I saw a scared little girl who needs help, and that's exactly what i intend to give her!" Her legs carried her towards the door, stomping angrily which would be funny were it not for how out of character it was for her. Nero stepped after her, not wanting her to be mad at him.

"Kyrie, wait!" He called out but it was too late as she slammed the door, Nico awkwardly shifting her attention back towards her project as Nero stood alone, "Damn,"

A moment later the flushed and angry Kyrie walked back in, "And I'm sorry for yelling but sometimes you two are far too stubborn!" _**Slam!**_ The door shut again. That was more in character for her.

And just like that, the orphanage gained a few new guests, Much to Nero's annoyance.

_-_**End Of Chapter**_-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes, Reven here. Sorry about the shorter length of this chapter but I feel I got everything I wanted out on page so, Hey! If you could it would be a great help if you would give me any possible constructive criticism, I'm just kinda trying to get better here.**

* * *

The quiet beeping of the heart monitor was her only company as Weiss Schnee sat in deep thought, her friend's limp hand clasped firmly in her own as her thoughts raced back and forth. They had only been here for a few days, both of their injuries being serious and borderline life threatening the Doctors she saw told her that Yang would need to stay for a few days but everything should end up okay. That was all well and good but one thought kept wriggling it's way to the surface of her mind, well one of a few key thoughts but she was trying not to focus on the crushing mountain of guilt at the moment and try to keep her attention on her still living teammate and friend, Over the course of the last couple of days she had made a startling revelation, Apparently whatever reason they had ended up in the garage of the Kind brunette woman Kyrie had also seemingly sent them… elsewhere.

She wasn't entirely sure what happened or how but looking over a map of the area as well as a world map nothing lined up to back home at all, not only that but the general technology was oddly primitive. Everything worked just fine and was seemingly just as advanced as Remnant's tech at first glance but as far as Weiss knew these people did not have mecha shift technology, Dust or anything akin to the Airships back home. The doctors hadn't even heard the name Schnee like she'd expected, before long she had just told them that her and Yang were orphans living with friends before they were attacked and killed. Everything here was just so… Odd. The television was not simply holographic but a large black slab mounted to the wall with an odd box attached to the bottom with a wire, The earlier mentioned heart monitor was like the older models she saw in textbooks with little clamps attached to little patches that stuck onto the skin with some kind of adhesive, and the scrolls they used where completely different. They ranged from small devices that folded in half to wall mounted hooked things with a coiled wire that attached to both ends, and these were apparently uncommon when in comparison to larger devices much more like a scroll in appearance, though these did not have the capability to manipulate their size. Oh and there was the fact that they weren't called scrolls, the were simply called phones.

Weiss herself wasn't entirely sure how she felt about everything, Sure she was distraught about the loss of her teammates and friends but she'd need to deal with that with Yang, otherwise she likely couldn't get through everything on her own. Even now she was suppressing great waves of grief and guilt, She had seen the barrier holding back the grim crack before Ruby had died, but she wasn't fast enough to get her to safety. Did Yang blame her? Weiss would. If her sister whom she cherished above all else had been ripped to shreds before her very eyes and someone could have possibly stopped it, Weiss would despise their very existence. Ruby's heartbroken face flooded her mind once again as she shook her head violently, holding back the tidal wave of emotions with a bucket made of paper. She wasn't supposed to think about all that now. Yang needed her and she'd be damned if she didn't at least hold it together for her.

A light knock came from the door as Weiss turned to see the timid smile of Kyrie poking her head through the small opening, "Hey Weiss," she said quietly, stepping through with the angry looking fellow Nero from before, "How's she doing?"

Weiss shrugged hopelessly, "The Doctors said she should be fine, she hasn't woken up yet but they said that was normal." she turned towards the duo with a grateful smile, "I really can't thank you enough for all you've done,"

Nero snorted and mumbled quietly, "You could fix our damn Garage," before Kyrie elbowed him in the stomach lightly. Weiss smiled fondly at the display, her own memories turning towards the close bond she had with Ruby and Blake momentarily before tightening her grip on Yang's hand.

Kyrie spoke up quickly, ignoring Nero's protests, "Um, Weiss" she began unsure, glancing at Nero and continuing, "Do… Do you two have anywhere to go? Any family that should be called or something?"

Weiss sighed, "Erhm no… We lost our family in an attack very recently and we just kind of stuck together," that was technically true, but she felt her stomach twist uncomfortably at having to stretch the truth in the way she did, but what was she supposed to say, 'Oh hey you guys seem fairly nice, me and my friend here are actually from another world and we just lost everything, How's your life going?' "We should be able to manage though, And I'll try and repay you guys for everything as soon as I can" she continued honestly, truly grateful for everything these two did for them, even if it wasn't actually that much It meant a lot to her. Just a little kindness after living through the hell that was the Fall of Beacon was enough to warm her heart.

"Well that's the thing," Kyrie stepped forward, a timid smile crept onto her face as she pause to gather her words, "If you need a place to stay We have that spare guest room, and if you're dead set on repaying us I could always use some help at the orphanage, I-If you want to of course, It's fine if you don't want to or anything," she nervously fidgeted in place, and for a moment Weiss felt tears brim at the edges of her eyes as the image of a red clad dunce of a partner overlayed the shy and timid Kyrie in her mind's eye and she had to take a moment to gather herself.

"If it's not too much trouble," She shakily started, very aware of the guilt building up in her chest and the warm hand of her friend who she had failed, "That would be great,"

(_-_-_)\\\DMC/(_-_-_)/RWBY\\\\(_-_-_)

"I'm still not sure about them," Nero said as the two walked through the barren level of the parking garage, his human right hand grasping Kyrie's in a warm embrace, "But I guess I may just be paranoid," he admitted giving her a small nudge with his shoulder.

She smiled, "I'm glad," her head came to rest softly on his shoulder, "I was a bit afraid you'd be mad when I gave her the offer," he chuckled, she was very tense in the hospital room and very unsure.

"I know," he replied, giving her head a small gentle kiss since he knew no one of the Nico variety was around, "You were right though, she just seems like a scared little girl." the two lovers settled into a comfortable silence as they comfortably strolled through the room, Nico was parked on the bottom floor and they were on the third so they had a bit of walking to do yet. A low growling alerted Nero to a presence behind them.

Pale Blue eyes narrowed as his hand loosely grasped the handle of _Blue Rose_, the demon was a new one, that was certain. Its body was that of a Werewolf, its body muscular and tight with tufts of black fur all over. Its face was easily the most wolfen thing about it, its maw was long with fangs peeking out sharp enough to pierce steel, its face was covered in a thin boney mask, like an armour plated helm. The eyes were red and pierced through the darkness wafting off its body like fog. Nero scoffed, stepping in front of Kyrie and gesturing for her to move ahead, "Go get Nico, Be careful there might be more of em'" he whispered to her and she looked conflicted. Before running off she quickly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck," she said and then she was gone, sprinting down the ramp as the beasts eyes followed, Its muscles tensed like a spring, ready to pounce after but a loud _BANG_ sounded as something sparked off its mask, carving two thin lines in the boney material.

"Keep your eyes on me Jackass," Nero called out, the smoking barrel of _Blue Rose_ giving away what had just transpired as the beast growled at him, "What's wrong doggo? Do I not look tasty or something?" he quipped as the wolf-en demon pounced, slicing through the air with its razor sharp claws. Nero however just swiftly ducked under the beast's swing, firing off a quick two shots into its abdomen. The demon howled, dark oily liquid poured from the wounds and clung to its fur. "Oh no," Nero mocked taking the time to reload the useless bullets in the cylinder of his revolver, "Does the pupper have a tummy ache?"

It growled out, red eyes seemingly sharpening as the wound closed before Nero's eyes, dark smoke drifting off even more than before, its claws seemed to grow as well and bone spikes poked out of its back, "_**Sp-... Spa-... **_" low breaths growled out and Nero was surprised.

"Oh shit," he laughed, twirling his gun with a wide eyed expression, "It talks! That's awesome! Definitely Talent show worthy," the beast howled, physically pushing Nero back as the force of it was akin to a concussive blast. His boots grinded against the pavement as it howled out a single word.

"_**SPARDA!**_" and Nero sighed, it always looped back around to that guy huh? How boring. Before Nero could think on the manner any further it launched, jaw snapping at his face as he back peddled out of range. _Blue Rose _sung a beautiful song of gunpowder and blood as shot after shot buried itself into the hide of the still advancing monster while Nero kept himself away from it's claws and fangs.

Nero was enjoying himself, he had gotten rest over the past couple of days and a good fight was just what the doctor ordered it seemed as his stiff muscles loosened as he danced around the hulking beast. Though all good things must come to an end he supposed and as his back came to rest upon the cool stone of the garage wall Nero's eyes widened, It seemed this creature was smarter than he had anticipated. It growled a sound similar to a laugh as it launched again, apparently it was trying to corner Nero and despite himself he laughed. The razor sharp claws whistled through the air and dug into stone as his feet pounced off the ground, twisting his body and using the wall as a sort of spring board he soared over the stone rending claws of his opponent, grasping a spiked protruding bone from the creature's back and used it to bring himself to a comfortable resting position. An eardrum shattering roar echoed through the stone garage and Nero staggered slightly as the beast bucked wildly, bouncing its head off the wall jarring his hand as he narrowly avoided the swinging claw that reached back around its head.

Nero Growled lowly as he began unloading his gun into the back of the beast's skull, stopping only to reload and continue as he held on for dear life and regularly contorted his body to avoid the monster's attempts to dislodge him from his position. "YEE HAW!" he shouted out with a desperate laugh as shots echoed regularly, hey might as well have fun while he could right? Before long the beast slowed down, its rippling muscles collapsed and Nero rolled off as it fell to the ground, black fog swirling off as it dissolved into the air. "That was… Kinda underwhelming if I'm entirely honest," he said, more to himself than anyone else. Nero sighed dusting off his jacket from the rubble that attached itself during his time cornered by the beast, he was tired of his precious jacket getting scuff marks and tears just because demons couldn't handle his badassery. Quickly reloading _Blue Rose_ he turned to find Kyrie, hoping that she hadn't run into trouble before he sensed a presence behind him.

_Clap…Clap… Clap, _"Impressive," a cool raspy voice said as he turned to it, _Blue Rose_ leading the way as his gaze fell upon a beautiful woman. The woman who sauntered from the shadows was quite lovely, her skin was a pale pinkish color complimented nicely by the low cut scarlet mini dress that hugged her figure tightly. Speaking of her body was also fine if he did say so himself, long legs that held some visible muscle but nothing disturbing, her hips were wide and left him with the want of a view of her rear, her breasts peaked out of the dress with ample cleavage, very inviting to the eyes but also lead the eyes up her collarbone and slender throat accentuated with a glassy choker and up to her stunning face, full red lips and a cute little nose with fiery Golden eyes that blazed in the light, Her hair was a blackish color that slowly faded to ashy white at the tips. "Very Impressive Indeed" her hand came to rest upon her hip as a smirk played at the edges of her lips, "Though I suppose _that _should be expected from the Heir of Sparda,"

Nero quirked a brow at the woman, very sure of some form of Demonic influence flowing through her blood as it was increasingly difficult to keep his eyes focused on her eyes, "And just who the hell are you?" he asked lowly, not entirely sure how she was doing it but he felt a kind of primal tug at his in his gut, something stronger than the sense of Weiss's possible demonic heritage. This woman was a demon, no doubt about it.

"Oh that's not important" he grumbled to himself, tired of the 'Oh no need for you to know me,' shit. A dangerous smirk twitched along her crimson lip and with a flip of her ashy hair she relented, "Well if you Insist," she placed a hand over her chest and despite himself he found himself taking the opportunity to appreciate the area again as his attention was drawn towards it, "My name is Cinder Fall," she took a few steps forward, slowly and carefully but making sure to sway her hips as she did, "And as much as I'd love to claim a handsome young man such as yourself~," Nero would not admit this to anyone, but in that moment the conscious effort he put to resist faltered slightly, He still would never cheat on Kyrie but this woman was making his life hell at the moment, "I'm not here for you Sparda's Kin,"

Nero shifted uncomfortably, his usual steadfast resistance against most if not everything demonic and or seductive wavering made him feel terribly weak in her presence, "Okay then we don't have any business," he said, turning away and beginning his trek after his lover, to make sure she was okay, and away from this woman before he did something he may regret later one way or another.

"Oh don't be like that~" she said with a seductive tone, not helping his predicament in the slightest, "I only require information," she continued causing him to pause, "Nero~" at the use of his name he turned back towards her and she giggled, placing a hand over her mouth as he absorbed the delightful noise of her laugh, "Oh~ I wasn't aware I was having such an _effect_ on you~," she gestured down and when he looked he saw the horrifying sight of his pants tenting at… _Attention_ as it were and he looked away, "My apologies, It was a little curse I was born with," she sighed hugging her arms under her breasts, pushing up the orbs of wonder and glory, and peaking through one eye at him in a rather suggestive pose. "Though it wasn't really intentional I'd love for you to know that I'm quite flattered, Nero~"

He growled, red from embarrassment and very aware of his position and the blood flowing through his _area_, "Y-you said you wanted information," he stuttered out, irritated by the overall events, "If you don't get to the damn point I'm going to place a bullet in between your eyes," _I'd like to place something else in between your-_ _**NO!**_ _Stop that!_

"Oh honey~" Cinder said, holding out her hand which only a moment later ignited with a small yet roaring flame, "Don't threaten a girl with a good time~" Nero flushed at that and she giggled again before the flames went out and she used the hand to toy with her hair, "I'm looking for a girl, On the shorter side with stark white hair and pretty blue eyes, You wouldn't happen to know where I could find her could you?~" she asked with an added lilt into her tone, "Nero?~"

"Not a damn clue," he said, suddenly very aware of the charm he had been placed under, still not entirely confident in himself and his libido he turned away and began walking down the ramp.

"Okay~" she said, more to herself now that he wasn't listening but the hairs on the back of his neck bristled and he turned back quickly only to see a small card bounce off his arm and into his hand with Golden numbers imprinted on, "Call me if you catch wind of something babe~ or whenever you get tired of that prude little girl you're so fond of~"

Nero looked up from the card in time to see Cinder wink at him cutely before disappearing in a blaze of roaring scarlet flames. Nero glanced back at the card and considered the foreboding sense he felt before when he first met Weiss. A loud sigh came from his lips before he pocketed the card and continued on his way down the ramp, He had a lot to think about when he got home, not all of the clean variety.

_-_**End Of Chapter**_-_

**How'd you like the chapter? Feel free to leave a review with your opinion and if you liked it Maybe follow and/or favorite it'd really help me know how I'm doing with this and I'd really appreciate it. **

**Cool now that I have that out of the way I'd like to take a moment to address Cinder's presence in this fic, she's not going to be a major part of the cast or anything but I wanted to include her because I felt I could make her character more interesting with a few tweaks. Don't fret my dear friends and Readers, she will not be like Canon Cinder in almost anyway.**

**I hope you guys also liked the short little action... engagement, wasn't really a full on action scene so I guess that's the most accurate term I could Use...**


End file.
